The Rehersal, The Exam, and other Junjou Oneshots
by voiceofathena
Summary: Miyagi/Shinobu, Hiroki/Nowaki Oneshot. Shinobu makes use of a strategically placed table cloth to tempt Miyagi's inner beast. Meanwhile, Nowaki-sensei is conducting a rather invasive examination...
1. The Rehersal

Shinobu-chin had been relatively well-behaved for over a week now. Whether it was the stresses examinees collect or the preparation for his sisters second marriage keeping him preoccupied, it didn't matter.

All that mattered now was the foot toying with his groin and that sly, mad look plastered on Shinobu's face.

Miyagi coughed once, glared, and attempted to defend himself against the terrorist attack. Attempted, and failed: those puppies were hooked on their target.

'This is the last time we eat anywhere with a table cloth,' Miyagi thought.

'Well, like I could choose where Risako held her rehearsal.' Her very large rehaersal dinner. Miyagi wasn't bitter; knowing Risako's flair for social extravaganza, this wasn't even excessive. No, it reminded him bitterly of their own wedding rehearsal dinner, which was just as obnoxious and just as over-done.

A collection of unassuming, naive cousins and aunts were sitting with himself and his attacker. Seating had been assigned, thus, Shinobu must have said something to attain such a strategic position.

The little shit was planing it.

Not even on desert and highly aroused, Miyagi thanked God for his consealing jacket and stood up abruptly, removing Shinobu's feet from their source of entertainment. "I'll.. be right back..." He walked very stiffly out of the hotel's restaurant and away from the main bathrooms.

'Must...find...private..bathroom.' This was all Shinobu-chin's fault.

As he was pushing the door to the private, poolside bathroom, a great force flung itself against the tiled wall, lips locked on his.

Shinobu. Maybe he really was a ninja? Miyagi had been so distracted with his own 'emergency situation' that he had completely missed the boy following him.

"You..little..." He breathed words between furious kisses. Miyagi's hands fiddled with his pants, releasing the constraints on his aching cock. He snatched the bochan's hand and wrapped it around his member: "You caused this, take care of it."

Shinobu visually shivered, hands shaking and lowering himself to his knees. Miyagi hadn't let Shinobu give him a blow-job since then, so he was beyond curious as to how he'd handle it now that they were actually going out.

It wasn't bad; it helped that Miyagi was beyond aroused already and the sight of Shinobu's delicate, pink lips wrapped around his cock was almost enough in itself. Miyagi's dick was large, and Shinobu-bochan was giving an intense look of concentration as to how deal with it, his hands wrapping around what his mouth couldn't cover. Finally, frustrated with this approach, he started licking up and down Miyagi like an icecream.

"Shinobu, I'm going to...ah..." Shinobu had never made Miyagi come like this, and for a millisecond he panicked what to do with it. Should he suck it? Should he cover it with his hand? "Sh-hin!"

Miyagi realized his delima and what was going to happen if he didn't decide. Shinobu pulled his face back from the base to cover the tip and-

Realized he was too late.

"Oh, shit..."Miyagi groaned. Sure, the site of Shinobu's face, hair, and collar dripping with his come was probably the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, but, "You know we have to go back out there." Shinobu was caught between embarrassment and shock.

"I...uh..." Miyagi took a tissue and whipped his face clean, pulling Shinobu up and capturing his mouth in a kiss. Miyagi felt the boy's cock hard and pushing against him.

"Shinobu," his voice was thick, "Let me show you properly..." Miyagi sunk to his knees, pulling the boys pants and underwear down in one swipe.

Shinobu gasped as he watched his entire cock disappear into Miyagi's mouth. Sure, his own cock wasn't even close to being as big as Miyagi's, but it was still shocking to both watch and feel. "Ah...hah..." He squirmed, knees wobbling to that obscene sound.

"If you can't hold yourself up, hold onto the safety bars." Shinobu groaned, his sticky hands grasping tightly to the bar. One of Miyagi's hands roamed up his loose shirt and tweaked his nipple, rubbing gently. He became annoyed with Shinobu's increasing lack of control, and swung his legs over his own shoulders, hand leaving Shinobu-chins' chest and supporting his ass. His other hand traveled up to the boys mouth. "Suck." Shinobu did as he was told, Miyagi's strong body the pillar of strength for his trembling body. Even though he knew what was happening, Shinobu trembled with anticipation as his lover's fingers left his mouth and one finger after another pushed into his body and thrust against his walls. "Y-You..." Shinobu's sweet voice let his lovers' name breath from his lips, "I'm...so close..."

"Don't come just yet." Miyagi's mouth left Shinobu's cock and suddenly was on his mouth. He wrapped his legs around Miyagi's waist, still using the bar as his support. Shinobu's eyes snapped shut when he felt the head of Miyagi's cock pressuring his entrance. He whimpered.

"Shh, look at me, it'll feel nice once the head's in..." With once swift thrust his head was past that tight ring of muscle.

"Ah, it's t-t-oo big..." He hiccuped back a sob.

Miyagi pushed all the way in, then pulled slowly out. Shinobu gasped, quivering slightly and face showing signs of obvious pleasure "Ah..."

The tile was cold against his back, his shirt now hiked up. His head was floating; whenever Miyagi took him everything else didn't matter and floated away. He admitted to himself that his sisters dinner rehearsal was possibly a bad location to initial Miyagi's sexual beast, but he was so annoyed with the whole event he needed to feel his lover's cock deep inside him.

The pressure in his body was about to let loose, "Miyagi, I'm...going to...get your clothes...dirty..."

Miyagi chuckled, grabbed the hotel hand towel and encased Shinobu's cock and thrust purposely at that angle. "Ah!" Spots of Shinobu's vision faded as he drenched the towel. He could feel Miyagi still thrusting and stiffen.

"You know, we've been gone...together...quite a while.."

* * *

Shinobu was toweling his hair dry. "I can't believe you told my sister I got cake in my hair. She wouldn't have noticed it was...funny looking..."

"Well, knowing your sister quite well, she would notice. Would you rather I tell her what it really was?"

Shinobu blushed. "No...but! I'm sorry I didn't..."

"It's ok, since that's the image I'll use to masturbate with for the rest of my life. Ah, a radish." Miyagi pinched Shinobu-chin's face.

"WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO - TO DO THAT WHEN YOU HAVE ME??"

"E-Eh why are you getting upset?" he chuckled, "Perhaps you aren't satisfied?" Miyagi picked Shinobu-chin up and slung him over his shoulder.

"H-H-Hey!"

"Maybe you should TAKE RESPONSIBILITY then. I mean, if you don't want me to have to abuse myself." And they disappeared into the land of Well Fucked, where Shinobu was Queen and Miyagi was King, and no one ever had to jack off again.

Except the court jester, Hiroki, who had by accident, on his way to the WC, grabbed one of those damn BL novels damned Bakahiko kept sending him. "Fuck my life," He said, "Ah...fuck...my...life."


	2. The Exam

"Ah, but Hiro-chan, your exam isn't up yet. I still need a sample."

"Wh-What?" Hiroki had been thoroughly confused when Nowaki had returned from work with that gleam in his eye.

Ok, that wasn't the confusing part. The confusing part was that he had a plethora of medical supplies with him in a 'doctors bag'(?) and he had refused to take his coat off before pushing him onto the coffee table. His protests were met with "Now, behave for the doctor Hiro-chan" and that creepy professional smile of his. Fetish play? Whatever had gotten into Nowaki was strange. Sexy, but strange. Being forced to go through a thorough medical physical examination was slightly odd coming from his lover, but was starting to become a little...

"The straight-forward part is over, now I need a sample of your fluids" Hiroki could hear the sugary sweet hearts eminating from his voice, and before he could even stop this stupid fucking game from continuing his hands were bound with what seemed to be IV tubing and his legs were forced over his head.

"H-HEY STO-" And gauze into his mouth. Nowaki's remaining clothing (his boxers) were fluidly stripped from his body.

"Tisk-Tisk, Hirotan, this will go much smoother if you cooperate. Shall we start with a prostate exam?" Nowaki placed a forceful hand on Hiroki's tight, tense stomach, stroking him with slight pressure. "Calm down, shhh."

Fucking Nowaki, he wasn't a stupid kid in pediatrics! "MmmM!" Ah, but his hand felt nice. Hiroki's lower half seemed to think so too...

"Ah, well don't worry, it's natural..."

Again, with that stupid fucking professional smile! Making him embarrassed for having an erection. When was Hiroki last embarrassed about having an erection in front of Nowaki? OK, bad point to make, it was last night, when he got hard from watching Nowaki put lotion on his sunburned chest... but that was beside the point!

He watched Nowaki pull a stethoscope and a long, large, dull syringe out his bag. The syringe had something in it.

!

The syringe was now being gently inserted into his ass. A cooling, tingling sensation came over his rectum. He immediately felt his tight sphincter relax, some of the gel oozing out. Hiroki burned with embarassment.

"Hirotan, your front is leaking too!" Nowaki let out a slight chuckle. "This should make it easy for me to get inside." Nowaki's fingers slipped right in, pushing upward at the spot who's location he had memorized. Hiroki groaned, now painfully hard. His eyes were shut tight and his voice was uncontrollable. Nowaki's hand moved away, drawing a whimper from Hiroki. "Are you uncomfortable, Hirotan? You're making lots of noise."

Hiroki shot him a death glare, which soon faded to a look of shock as he felt the head of the stethoscope disappear into his anus. It felt incredibly odd-- the cold, hard metal was nothing like Nowaki's warm fingers or his warm cock. Hiroki didn't make a point of shoving foreign objects up his ass, and he'd rather have kept it that way. Maybe.

"Hirotan, you sound so wet inside! I can still hear your heartbeat, though." He moved the stethoscope deeper, earning another low moan from Hiroki. Nowaki grinned, moving it at steady pace in and out, from as deep as it could go to completely removed.

"Now, Hirotan, if you buck your hips like that I can't complete the exam."

Fuck you, Nowaki, just let me come! Hiroki's eyes pleaded with him. The slow, steady pace of the stethoscope head was almost too much to bare. He'd never look at the damned tool the same way again! All he could think of it as now was something so delicious...the metal was now warmed up and, as Hiroki hated to admit it, felt amazing. His eyes snapped open when the movement stopped, and he watched Nowaki reach back into his bag and pull out a...large vial?

Somehow I saw this coming. "ah...ah..." the cold Plexiglas made him shiver as it entered him, Nowaki's fingers were inside the tube, moving it sharply and quickly.

Hiroki was going to come, he could feel the pressure. A stupid fucking test tube was making him come.

Hiroki groaned and snapped his eyes shut, cock exploding. Nowaki's warm mouth suddenly covered his cock, not leaving a drop of come. The tube was slid out.

Hiroki opened his eyes to see Nowaki spit his seed into the tube.

"Collection complete."


End file.
